disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinite Crystal Series/Gallery
Figures CrystalMcQueen.png|Artwork of Lightning McQueen's figure. Lighting McQueen Exclusive Hi-Res.jpg|Lightning McQueen's crystal figure. Lighting McQueen Exclusive 2.jpg|A side view of Lightning McQueen's crystal figure. CrystalSulley.png|Artwork of Sulley's crystal figure. crystal sully.png|Sulley's crystal figure. CrstalIncredible.png|Artwork of Mr. Incredible's crystal figure. crystal-mr-incredible-screenshot-01.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible figure. CrystalJack2.png|Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow figure. Crystal Perry Figure.jpeg|Agent P's crystal figure. Crystal perry.jpg|Crystal Agent P's figure. Crystal Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear's crystal figure. Crystal LR.png|The Lone Ranger's crystal figure. Crystal Mickey.jpg|Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey's crystal figure. disney-infinity-crystal-01.png|Crystal figures of Jack Sparrow, Mr. Incredible, and Sulley. Crystal Leak.jpg|Crystal Lone Ranger and Crystal Sorcerer Mickey. Disney-Infinity-Crystal-Figures.png|Crystal figures of Jack Sparrow, Mr. Incredible, Sulley, The Lone Ranger, and Lightning McQueen. Crystal Figure Checklist.png|A checklist of all of the crystal figures. Artwork Crystal litnin artwork.png|Artwork of Crystal Lightning McQueen. CrystalBuzz.png|Artwork of Crystal Buzz Lightyear. Cryster mr.png|Artwork of Crystal Mr. Incredible. Desktop crystal-captain-jack-sparrow.png|Artwork of Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow. Desktop crystal-sulley.png|Artwork of Crystal Sulley. Disney Infinity - Crystal Agent P.png|Artwork of Crystal Agent P. Packaging/Advertising Toysrusnewsthing.JPG|The Crystal Figure advertised in a Toys "R" Us ad 1.jpg|Race to Space Playset 2.jpg 3.jpg Crystal lighting angle.jpg Crystal lightingbackofpackage.jpg Crystal-lightningjpg.jpg|Crystal Lightning McQueen Toys "R" Us pckaging. PTRUCA1-17022608dt.jpg|Race to Space Toy Box Pack featuring Crystal Lightning McQueen and Crystal Buzz Lightyear pTRUCA1-17022607dt.jpg|Crystal Sulley's Toys "R" Us exclusive packaging. Crystal Sulley.jpg|Crystal Sulley's alternate packaging. pTRUCA1-17022609dt.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible's Toys "R" Us exclusive packaging. CrystalJack.jpg|Crystal Jack Sparrow's packaging. Crystal Perry.jpg|Agent P's crystal variant packaging. crystalbuzzbox.jpg|Crystal Buzz Lightyear's packaging. Crystal Lone Ranger Package.jpeg|Crystal Lone Ranger Toys "R" Us exclusive packaging. LELoneRangerCrystal.jpg|Gold packaging for The Lone Ranger's Crystal variant. In-Game InfiniteSeries McQueen 2.png InfiniteSeries McQueen 1.png Crystal Buzz Starcommand.png|Crystal Buzz. Crystal Mr. I.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible with Wreck-It Ralph, Mike, and Jack Skellington. Crystal Scrooge.png|Crystal Mr. Incredible freeing a Scrooge McDuck Costume from a Safety Dome. Cmiss.jpg|Crystal Mr. Incredible carrying a Ranged Omnidroid. Crystal Sulley Ingame.jpg|Crystal Sulley riding the Beastly Bicycle in the Monsters University Play Set. Clearjack.png|Crystal Captain Jack Sparrow underwater in the toy box. Crystal-jacksparrow.jpg|Crystal Jack Sparrow in the Pirates of the Caribbean Play Set fighting the Crew of the Flying Dutchman. Crystal-loneranger.jpg|Crystal Lone Ranger in The Lone Ranger Play Set. CrystalLoneRanger&Villains.JPG|Crystal Lone Ranger and other characters in Toy Box. Crystal-loneranger 1.jpg|Crystal Lone Ranger with Silver in The Lone Ranger Play Set. I-5t65swg-x2.png Mickey's Castle View.png|Crystal Sorcerer Mickey on top of Rapunzel's Tower. Youcaughtmemonologuing.png|Crystal Sorcerer Mickey saving Jasmine from a falling Boulder. Crystalmickey toybox 1.jpeg|Crystal Mickey standing on a rock and pointing at Stitch. Galavanting.jpg|Crystal Sorcerer Mickey riding Maximus. BoogityBoogityBoogity.png|Crystal Mickey Mouse driving Mr. Incredible's Sports Car. CrystalFigProof.png|The glitch that revealed Crystal Sorcerer Mickey and Crystal Agent P. Crystal Leak 5.png|The glitch that revealed Crystal Sorcerer Mickey and Crystal Agent P. Crystal Leak 3.png|The statues of Crystal Sorcerer Mickey and Crystal Perry in the Hall of Heroes. Crystal Leak.png|The statues of Crystal and Glow-in-the-Dark Buzz Lightyear in the Hall of Heroes. Crystal Leak 1.png|The statues of Crystal and Glow-in-the-Dark Buzz Lightyear in the Hall of Heroes. Videos File:Disney Infinity Crystal Series Lighting McQueen Exclusive Toys R Us Disney Infinity, Hall of Heroes Glitch Reveals Glow in the Dark Buzz and Infinite Crystal Agent P an Category:Galleries